


A Present for Themselves

by isisanubis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pottercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is invited to the Potters for Christmas Eve and is surprised by the way the brothers “celebrate” Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Secret Santa exchance for the sceasleycest community on LJ.

Scorpius straightened his clothes as he stepped out of the Potters’ floo. He glanced around, taking note of everyone there, while looking for Al and James, the two that had invited him to attend the annual Potter/Weasley Christmas Eve party.

The decorations were up, treats set out, the tree lighted, family and friends were mingling.....and Al and James were by themselves in the corner, as per usual when they were somewhere together. He picked up an orange segment from the food table as he passed by, smiling to himself as he recalled the first time the Potters had shared the story behind them with him. He bit his piece in half as he made his way towards James and Albus, and waved as the two young men noticed his approach. He finished the orange and grinned at them.

“Score, glad you finally made it.” James said by way of greeting, reaching out to pull Scorpius into a loose hug, a habit he’d developed over the past few months. “Al here was starting to worry that you wouldn’t be able to get away,” he said, turning to grin at his brother, who had turned a very light and becoming shade of pink.

Al shoved James lightly. “I wasn’t worried he wouldn’t show up,” he said as he turned to face Scorpius. “I was worried you might be late. James and I have decided to give ourselves a present this year, and you needed to be here for us to enjoy it,” he explained, as he too pulled Scorpius into a welcoming hug.

“So would that be a non-altruistic or altruistic motive for my company?” Scorpius asked, looking between the brothers. “What have you two got planned?”

“That depends on your point of view. It’s just a little treat for ourselves,” James explained, smirking at him. “Something we’ve wanted for a little while now.”

“And it involves me in some way?” Scorpius wondered out loud.

“Yep,” Al said. “But you’ll have to wait a little bit to find out what it is. It looks like Grandpa Weasley is getting ready to tell Christmas stories.” He pointed to an occupied chair in the center of the room, that people were beginning to gather around. Picking up cups of eggnog, the three proceeded to join the small crowd. They settled in for story time, only getting up occasionally to refill their drinks, or get more snacks.

By the time Arthur was finished, the hour was late, and the food and eggnog were nearly gone. Scorpius noticed James and Al slip away sometime around the fourth story, but had stayed, feeling very relaxed and full of eggnog and food.

As people began splitting up into groups again, he rose from his seat and went looking for them. He checked the back garden and kitchen before heading towards their upstairs rooms. Not finding either of them in Al’s room, he walked down the hall to James’ room. He opened the door and froze.

There was James, pressing Al against a wall, the two of them standing under a piece of self-hanging mistletoe, snogging and frotting as if their lives depended on it. They slowed down and gradually pulled apart far enough to look over at Scorpius.

“Hey, Score,” Al greeted him with a lazy grin. He stroked his right hand down James’ back, cupping his arse, slowly stopping him. “’M’ere.” He beckoned Scorpius closer, crooking his index finger. Dazed and with his cock more than slightly hard at how comfortable and close the brothers looked, Scorpius closed the door and walked over to them. They pulled apart completely, though they stayed very close together.

Scorpius had a hundred questions, all of which, he was sure, were flitting across his face. Al grabbed one of his hands, James the other and pulled him into them so that they formed a triangle.

After sharing a brief glance, they both raised his hands to their mouths, kissing the backs of his hands, and he felt the rough smoothness of their lips. They kissed the underside of his forearm, and he felt his shirt sleeve slide against his skin. James continued on to kiss his shoulder, and he felt the heat of his mouth, while Al aimed higher and kissed him lightly on the lips, exerting gentle pressure, coaxing a response from him. Al pulled back and moved to stand behind Scorpius, who was slightly stunned. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ shoulders, while James took his place at Scorpius‘ mouth, placing his hands on Scorpius’ hips. Al kissed the side of Scorpius’ neck, up to his jaw, and pressed himself full-length against Scorpius’ back. James looked up and pressed closer when Scorpius moved against him, making it obvious how much the three of them wanted what was going on. The brothers shared a brief kiss before slowly starting to move against Scorpius, who was coming out of his stupor. He reached his right hand up to wrap around Al’s neck, his left he lifted to rest on James’ shoulder. He started to move with them, adding his soft moans to their slightly louder ones. Their rhythm changed slightly from a slow rocking to purposeful thrusting. Al moved his hands, running them up and down Scorpius’ and James’ fronts, scratching lightly. James moved his hands, caressing Scorpius’ and Al’s sides. All three groaned as sensitive spots were touched. Scorpius moved one arm behind Al, holding his hip, trying to press Al tighter to himself while wrapping his other arm around James’ waist, pulling him closer.

Their thrusts started to become erratic, aggressive. All three of them were fast approaching climax. Scorpius, who so much attention was being lavished on, came first, with a near silent shout. He started to step to the side, so Al and James could finish, but was stopped by both of them holding him in place, James pulling him flush against him as he stiffened and came. Moments later, Al slumped on top of his brother and friend, causing all three to stumble into the wall. They sat on the floor, and as they regained their breath, it occurred to Scorpius to wonder what the hell had just happened. As he opened his mouth to ask, Al and James once again took his hands.

“We’ve wanted that for ages,” Al said. “We decided this year that you’d be our present to ourselves. We’ve celebrated, just the two of us, for the past few years. You know neither of us is eloquent; we didn’t know how to ask you if you’d join us.”

“What if I wasn’t interested?” Scorpius asked.

James shrugged. “Then we’d have a lot to talk about tomorrow. What with you walking in on us and all.” He chuckled. “It was very encouraging, the way you didn’t run off.”

Scorpius flushed. “Yes, well. You two made quite the picture. Couldn’t very well look away, could I?” He frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Why hasn’t anyone come looking for us? We’ve been gone awhile.”

Al smiled. “We told mum and dad we planned to indulge in eggnog and would need our old rooms. And that you’d be staying with us.”

“What are we supposed to do for the rest of the night?” Scorpius asked. With a sense of anticipation, he noted the grins on his friends faces.


End file.
